colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Colony Wars: Red Sun
Colony Wars: Vengeance is the second game of the Colony Wars Series. Like the first Colony Wars, the game features multiple paths of missions and outcomes, depending on the player's performance. Instead of being a starfighter pilot for the League of Free Worlds or the Colonial Navy, the player now assumes the role of Alexander Valdemar, a civilian miner-turned-mercenary. Gameplay Players engage in space and atmospheric combat missions using one of nine spacecraft. Each starfighter carries a certain combination of weapons. The player earns money for killing enemy targets or completing missions, which vary from simple intercepts to escort duties. The money earned can be used to buy more advanced spacecraft and weapons. Although the spacecraft have a certain combination of weapons, the game introduces an upgrade system where players can insert new weapons and parts into a number of predetermined slots on the vehicle. However, there are limitations: the player cannot install more than three of the same kind of laser. These parts can include scatter guns, subspace dampeners, and drones of various purposes. The velocity sight used in Vengeance also returns. When fighting any large space vessels, the player is now given a chance to target individual parts of the ship, such as gun turrets. Unlike Colony Wars or Colony Wars: Vengeance, failing missions will give players 28 seconds to select one of two options; Retry Mission or Return to Station. Selecting Retry Mission will allow players to retry the mission, while Return to Station will end the mission in failure; players can try the mission again later. If the player's craft is destroyed, or the player fails an Engram Link Mission, the options are Retry Mission or Game Over; selecting Game Over will reset the current campaign status and erase all unsaved progress. Red Sun also breaks from the standard "Acts" mission system seen in the first two games. Since the player is a mercenary, a number of missions are arrayed in the Status Menu for the player to choose from, but only missions marked as Engram Link Missions must be finished to advance the plot of the game. Engaging in non-story critical missions allows the player to earn money and purchase ships and weapon upgrades to help progression through the main campaign. Synopsis From the official website: "Life goes on... and death as well. Sadly." The League of Free Worlds Anthem, anon Alexander Lyron Valdemar is a nobody - one of thousands employed in the excavation of resources for League worlds, exportation to the depleted Sol System or for sale to the highest bidder among the factions that occupy the periphery of known space approaching the border of the Gulf of Tears. This is how we first find him, bored and disillusioned by his mining chores, dreaming of better things in his squalid living quarters on Dendray, a moon of the Empiret homeworld, Peripolis. Dreaming too well... Inspired by the callings of the mysterious General and incensed by the omens of destruction that plague his dreams, Valdemar embarks on a journey from the remote, Empiret-ruled system of Magenta to the League system of Boreas and the centre of conflicts already chronicled in Colony Wars Vengeance. Financing his journey by accepting mercenary work en route, Valdemar finds himself at the centre of conflicts in each of the systems he passes through. Whether assisting pirate renegades fighting the spread of corporate rule in Magenta or joining the alien Hilachet / Donachet war for dominion of the perilous subspace that parallels his own, Valdemar is never without a sponsor for his pursuit of destiny, and the deadly star-ship, the Red Sun. External links Archived Website